Kingdom Hearts: FEAR of Memories
by chimera hunter
Summary: Kairi must discover her family's dark past, and her potential as Alma's nightmare attack Destiny Islands. Set during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and several years after F.E.A.R. 3.


Chapter 1: The nightmare returns

"_What is it, that makes a family shun a member? Is it what they are? Who they are? What they did? Or the result of something? My brother had beaten me again. Another bullet in my head. And toke Mother's new child under his wing. Hiding her from the family. Hiding her to supposedly protect her from mother's legacy. To protect her from her purpose. And from Me. I remember when mother visited me in that damned cell. The fools who trapped me and brother called me, "the favorite". They made me into a commander for thier damned Replica program. While they turned brother into a unstoppable killer. When I died a second time, I saw a barrier of darkness. Mother had a heart of pure light, but was forced into darkness, so it lost its' purity. I discovered that our world was only one of many. Brother had taken the baby to a place called Radient Garden. I witnessed his marriage, and the child growing. He had made her believe that he was her father, and that I was her uncle who had died in a accident. He told many lies. Then the world fell to darkness, and Brother disappeared into the darkness. But I didn't, I followed her, and continued to watch her. I had locked away her memories of before her arrival. after her heart transfer to that boy. I was there, watching, as he would save Mother's legacy. I of course altered certain events and unlocked only simple memories of where she came from, and her "grandmother". But now she awaits her friends' return. But soon she will learn of her true family. It will be time for our reunion._"

Sora was gone for two days. Kairi was waiting for Sora and Riku to return. Ever since her started to remember where she came from, she began to have nightmares. The nightmares showed different visions of another world. Visons of grotesques creatures, the destruction of an city unknown to her, and two men resembling her father and uncle fighting each other. Kairi was in algebra class when she started to dose off. She couldn't sleep as the nightmares she had the night prior were so violent, she couldn't sleep and the creature she saw so grotesques, she woke up one time just to vomit. "Kairi, please pay attention!" the teacher said, noticing her beginning to fall asleep. The teacher was a 35-year old man who was slightly bald. He had a big bushy Moustache, and wore a pald suit jacket, with a red bowtie. He was slightly overweight. "Sorry, sir." Kairi said, "I had really bad nightmares that kept me up all night." The teacher then recalled that the his coworkers mentioned hearing the same thing. After a few hours, the final bell ring and she was on her way home. She was hoping to go home and take a nap, as she was too tired to go to the island that day. The nightmares started small but grew worse over time. They had taken a toll on her. Kairi heard a voice from behind her. "_They have no clue about what the nightmares mean, about your family's past, about your destiny._" Kairi turned and saw that no one was there. "Who could have said that?" Kairi asked herself. The voice spoke again, "_So brother really never told you the truth. How like him to hide the family. To hide Mother._" Kairi then looked around. "Okay, if this a joke! It's not funny!" Kairi yelled. Suddenly she gained a headache and jerked her head down. When she lifted it she saw a little girl with black hair, yellow eyes, plae skin, and was wearing a red dress. Kairi thought it was strange for a little girl to appear so quickly. "Hey, you lost?" Kairi asked. "_He's coming back._" the little girl said. the girl then backed away in fear and screamed. It was so loud Kairi covered her ears. She then turned around and saw a dog-like creature with blackish skin and red eyes that came towards her, but disappeared. She was surprised that both things were gone. "I don't think that was joke." Kairi said to herself. 


End file.
